


Back Talk

by fairyboypoet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I say boys, Impact, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Trans Male Character, just some boys who love each other having some really filthy sex, kinda I mean you know what to expect of me by now surely, they are both adults lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyboypoet/pseuds/fairyboypoet
Summary: Jonas is reminded what running his mouth gets him
Relationships: Jonas/Aidan
Kudos: 23





	Back Talk

“You’ve been very bad, you know.”

Aidan was slowly and deliberately unbuttoning and rolling up his sleeves as he entered the living room after cleaning up the dinner Jonas had made. Jonas looked up from the book he’d picked up to wait for his partner to join him. 

“Oh come on, that feels like a bit of an exaggeration.” 

“Oh really?” Aidan got closer, eyes glinting with whatever scheme it was he had cooked up in his head. “You think I don’t know how often you’ve been playing with yourself while I’m out? And then flouncing around here in those little shorts you call pajamas all night? Do you think it’s fun to tease me, pup?” He had closed the distance by now, standing between Jonas’ legs and looking down at him. His hand lowered to grip Jonas’ chin. “Well?”

He could be good, he could fold and apologize, beg Aidan for mercy, forgiveness. But what was the fun in that?

“Yes. Incredibly.” A grin broke across his face. “In fact, I do it very intentionally. I love seeing the way your eyes lock onto my ass when I walk around in my pajamas, or if you’re really hard up, even just a tight pair of jeans. I like seeing how much you want me, and I like making you frustrated by not giving it to you.”

Aidan’s hand cracked across his face as soon as the last word left his mouth. “Don’t talk back, boy. You’re in enough trouble as it is.”

He blinked in mild surprise. But he supposed he did deserve that. Now, to make it worse or to fold?

“I know you hate punishing me, how do I know you really mean it this time?”

His lover’s eyes held on his face for a long moment and Jonas felt his breath catch ever so slightly. Before he could fully realize what was going on, Aidan’s hand was in his hair, pulling him off the couch and onto his hands and knees on the floor. His foot pressed between Jonas’ shoulder blades, pressing his chest forcefully against the hardwood. 

“I told you not to talk back.”

Mind blank with a mix of surprise and the sudden rush of arousal, all Jonas could do was whimper. 

“That’s right. You’re starting to remember your place, hm little boy?”

“I-...” Aidan’s foot dragged up his neck to the side of his head and pressed his cheek to the floor. 

“I don’t need you to talk. You can run your filthy little mouth later. Maybe. For now, I have better things for it to do.” He bent down enough to grab Jonas’ hair again and hauled him up, and Jonas was relieved to be given just long enough to get his knees under himself. 

The fingers of Aidan’s right hand trailed down from his hair to stroke his cheek, drag across his lips, as his left undid the button and fly of his jeans. Which was all it took to get Jonas’ mouth watering. There was very little in the world that got him more excited than the prospect of having Aidan’s cock in his mouth. 

“Come on, boy.” His left hand joined his right in playing with Jonas’ face and hair. “You do the rest. Show me why I keep around a disobedient little boy like you.”

Swallowing a whimper, Jonas pressed up and dexterously worked Aidan’s cock from his underwear. He leaned in and nuzzled at the base, relishing in the way Aidan’s warm skin felt pressing against his cheek. He flicked his tongue out, little kitten licks just to tease. The hand in his hair tightened. Taking the hint, he worked light touches of his tongue up toward the head, where he started dropping languid kisses all the way around. 

“Jonas…” The threat in Aidan’s voice was enough; he took the tip in his mouth and swirled his tongue around, unable to stop a soft moan slipping from his lips as he did. It just tasted so good, and the weight on his tongue was reassuring, almost a calming reminder that in these moments, all he had to think about was making his Daddy feel good. He hollowed his cheeks as he took a few more inches, making another soft sound as he did. 

“Fuck, that’s a good boy.” Aidan already sounded breathy. Jonas took more into his mouth, going as far as he could before he felt the tip bumping against his soft palate. “Come on, boy. Take it all. I wanna feel your tight little throat squeezing around me.”

With a deep breath in through his nose, Jonas relaxed his throat and let Aidan slide all the way in, burying his face in the soft skin of his pelvis. 

“Fuck, good boy.” Both of Aidan’s hands gripped his hair tightly, holding him in place as he drew back, almost slipping out of the tightness of his throat, and slammed back in. He tried to flinch away, every cell in his body telling him to recoil, but Aidan held him in place and repeated the motion, giving no relief as he started fucking Jonas’ face in earnest, each thrust driving deep into his throat. Tears gathered in his eyes and began spilling down his cheeks, his lungs burning, but his small cock so achingly hard in his own jeans he couldn’t make himself want it to stop for anything in the world.

He dropped his hands, clasping them behind his back and just letting his throat be used. It felt so good and if he could have made any sound, he would have been moaning filthily with each thrust. 

“Fuck that feels so good. You’re such a good whore, you know that? Always so good for me, you just want to make Daddy feel good, don’t you?” 

He tried to whimper in agreement but just gagged as Aidan pushed down his throat again. 

Finally, he pulled out, hands releasing Jonas’ hair with a shove that sent him tumbling to the floor, panting helplessly. 

“Come on.” He bent and grabbed him by the hair again, forcing him to crawl on his hands and knees as Aidan dragged him to his bedroom. He threw him down onto the floor at the foot of his bed. 

“Fuck.” Jonas panted, pushing himself up on one arm to look at Aidan as his dom walked around the bed to the playchest and started digging things out. 

“I told you I wasn’t going to be gentle with you. Don’t you dare complain.”

“I-” The sentence was never finished as when he opened his mouth to speak, it was immediately filled by a ball gag. 

“I still don’t want you running your mouth.” It came out as a purr that sent shivers down Jonas’ spine. 

Aidan’s hand returned to his hair and hauled him up onto the bed. 

“Undress.” 

When he scrambled to obey, Aidan added,  
“Slowly. Let me see you.” 

His face flushed but his hands slowed on the buttons of his shirt, working each open deliberately, trying not to shake. He slipped the fabric off his right shoulder, then his left, and dropped it off the edge of the bed. Then his hands went to his belt, undoing the buckle and sliding it from the loops so it made a satisfying woosh as it came free. His jeans were slightly more difficult to do and look sexy, but he slid them off, followed by his trunks, until he was kneeling on his bed, completely vulnerable and on display.

“My gorgeous boy.” Aidan hummed as he stepped forward to run his fingers along Jonas’ jaw. “So pretty, and all mine.” His free hand locked around Jonas’ left nipple and twisted viciously, causing the boy to cry out, the gag only muffling the sound enough that the neighbors wouldn’t call the police. Aidan’s hand dropped and Jonas continued to whimper softly. Aidan made a far too satisfied sounding noise. “Let’s see how many times I can make you do that tonight.” He smirked and with a well calculated shove to Jonas’ chest, pushed him down to sprawl out on the bed.

Never one to go down without a fight, Jonas tried to make a noise, to give some biting remark in return, but all that came out was muffled nonsense. 

Aidan paused his task of unwinding the black cotton rope from itself and looked at Jonas. “Sorry, you wanna try that again?”

His face flushed and Jonas shook his head. But of course, Aidan advanced on him again, pressing a hand to his throat and pinning him to the bed.

“No, come on, I want to hear what you have to say.” 

“Fuck you.” Jonas tried to spit, but again only managed garbled nonsense. 

“That’s what I thought.” With a smirk, Aidan delivered another sound smack to his face. 

Jonas whimpered and stared up at him with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, hoping to secure some kind of pity.

“That’s not going to work, little boy. I’m going to make you cry,” his hand gripped Jonas’ chin again, “and I’m going to fill you with my cum and leave you dripping and desperate.” He smirked. “And you’re going to thank me for it when I’m done.”

This was the meanest Aidan had ever been and Jonas couldn’t even pretend he wasn’t loving every second of it.

Aidan went back to untangling the rope, humming a soft tune to himself as he worked, Jonas watching every movement of his hands in anticipation. 

“Right hand.” 

Without needing to think, Jonas obeyed, stretching his right hand out for Aidan to fit the rope, tied into a cuff, around. 

“On your stomach.” 

Again he obeyed and Aidan grabbed his left hand. He wrapped the rope around it and tugged, bringing Jonas’ wrists snug together. He wound the rope a few times around his arms to secure it.  
“Try to get free.”

Determined not to give up just yet, Jonas did his best, wriggling and tugging in every direction. But to no avail. The rope didn’t budge and he was now completely helpless. Aidan slipped one of his rings onto his finger. “Just remember, if you need me to stop, just take the ring off.”

The soft tone of his voice was all Jonas needed to be reminded of the safety he felt with Aidan and he nodded.

“Good boy. Now.” Aidan stepped back and Jonas twisted his head against the sheets to see what he was doing. His partner was undressing, quick and utilitarian. It was still captivating, watching each inch of skin be revealed, it almost made him want to struggle free again so he could kiss every inch of his lover. But that would surely only get him into more trouble, so he stayed put. When Aidan finished undressing, he stepped up to the side of the bed and grabbed Jonas’ ribs and hip, pulling him closer to the edge. “There. Now, up on your knees.”

It was another humiliation, Jonas only sort of had the leverage to get his knees under him and had to wiggle and arch awkwardly to raise his hips into the air. As he started to work to get his torso into the air, Aidan pressed his hand between his shoulder blades. 

“No, no. I just wanted your ass.” His free hand struck Jonas’ left ass cheek hard and the boy gasped. “Now just remember, you asked for this.” Aidan placed a gentle kiss on his hip before bringing his hand down hard again, this time on his right cheek. Once again a gasp forced its way around the gag in his mouth. 

Aidan struck him eight more times, each harder than the last, each bringing a sound out of him less dignified than the last, until on the final strike, all he could do was moan at the stinging pain coursing through him. Then it stopped and he heard Aidan walk away, only realizing then he had at some point clamped his eyes shut against the pain. He pried them open and watched Aidan pick up the thin bamboo cane from his box. He looked it over, made a little humming sound, and returned to the side of the bed. Without another second, he brought it down against Jonas’ ass and sparks exploded behind his eyes as they instinctively slammed shut again. He barely held in a pained cry, the sound becoming more like a strangled moan as it left his lips. 

“Fuck.” Aidan grabbed his ass firmly, pulling another pathetic little whimper from Jonas’ lips. The boy tried desperately to squirm away as his Daddy massaged and rubbed the tender skin. “Hold still, boy. I told you to be good and you disobeyed me, so now I have to punish you.” He leaned in close enough for Jonas to feel his breath, warm on his ear. “And I know you love it. I can see it on your face every time I hit you. You don’t want me to stop, do you boy?”

He held his eyes shut, trying to will away the blush spreading across his cheeks. 

Aidan’s hand was in his hair again and his grip tightened mercilessly. “Answer the question.”

He whimpered and nodded. Yes. Yes, please, yes, don’t stop. He had no hope of getting the words out around the gag without crying from frustration, all he could do was hope his nod conveyed just how much he didn’t want Aidan to stop. 

“Good boy.” Aidan moved back and the cane cracked across his ass again. 

This time was only a few more strikes, though Aidan didn’t go easy on him and he could feel from the heat gathering in his behind that he would have bruises for the following week. The thought of pretending it didn’t hurt to sit down in front of his classmates was just a little thrilling and made him twitch between his legs where he was already dripping with arousal. Aidan set the cane down, giving him a moment to breathe, but grabbed his ass firmly again when he returned. He cried out, hands clenching and unclenching the air for some kind of purchase against the pain. 

“Such a good boy.” Aidan cooed, giving his ass a final squeeze before starting to run his hand up and down Jonas’ back between his bound arms. “You did so well, are you doing okay?”

He smiled a little around his gag. His Daddy was so sweet. He nodded. 

“Good.” Aidan dropped a kiss on his cheek and immediately smacked his ass again. “Because now I’m going to use you like the toy you are.” 

He climbed up on the bed between Jonas’ splayed legs, and Jonas couldn’t help but jolt when his hands once again grabbed his ass, this time however he didn’t rub or strike him, just spread his cheeks apart. Jonas’ whole body began to thrum with anticipation, hips trying to lean back of their own volition toward Aidan’s body. He chuckled.

“Eager little slut.” But still, Aidan leaned in and traced the tip of his tongue feather-light over Jonas’ hole. He could feel himself twitch and let out another little whimper. God, he wanted to beg. He wanted to beg so badly, he would say anything at this point to get Aidan’s mouth on him in earnest. But the teasing continued, just the lightest touches of his tongue over him. It went on for what felt like hours, until Jonas couldn’t take it anymore and canted his hips back, a strangled little moan leaving his throat as he did. 

Aidan’s palm cracked across his right cheek while his other hand gripped Jonas’ hip hard enough to leave yet more bruises. “Hold still, boy.”

He whimpered pathetically, finally desperately trying to force the word “please” past the silicone in his mouth.

“What was that? Was that a please?”

He nodded. He would do anything at this point.

“So you do remember your manners. I guess I should reward that, shouldn’t I?”

He nodded again. 

Another smack to his ass, this time followed immediately by the drag of Aidan’s full tongue over his hole. He was helpless to the moan that seemed to fill his whole body before coming out of his mouth and his thighs began to shake as Aidan ate his ass in earnest, wet and filthy and so, so good. It was all he could do to pant and moan in desperation. It was amazing. But he needed to be filled or he would surely fall apart. 

Aidan was taking his time though, even letting out soft little sounds of pleasure himself as he worked his tongue and lips. 

Finally, only when desperate tears began to prick at Jonas’ eyes and his moans had gotten so loud and so pathetic he was sure the neighbors would hate them, Aidan pulled away and wiped his face with the back of his hand. 

“Good boy. Do you want me to fuck you now?”

The sound that came out of Jonas’ throat was something almost like a sob and he nodded vigorously. Aidan just chuckled and got to his feet again. 

“Look at you, you’re such a mess, poor little thing. I bet you’d do anything to have me inside you now, wouldn’t you?” 

Pride completely left behind, Jonas whimpered as loud as he could, “Yes Daddy.”

“Fuck.” Aidan climbed back up on the bed and made short work of opening the lube and preparing himself. But of course it couldn’t be that easy. He tapped against his hole with just the head of his cock. “Tell me you want it, pup.”

“Please.” He didn’t care how ridiculous he sounded, he just needed to be filled, and his hips moved of their own volition again backward toward Aidan. 

He could hear the smirk in the other man’s voice as he murmured, “Desperate little slut.” And pressed the tip inside him. And he could call him whatever he wanted so long as it meant being spread open like this. Jonas moaned again and he would have started fucking himself onto Aidan’s cock if his dom hadn’t been holding his hips firmly in place. He pressed the rest of the way in and Jonas’ body gave way like that’s all it was made to do. It felt so fucking good being filled like this, and Aidan’s cock really was just the perfect size, long and thick enough to feel it but only painful when he wanted it to be. He drew back slowly, clearly enjoying the teasing drag, until he was barely still inside. Jonas’ hole twitched, clenching to try to hold him inside. But he didn’t need to worry because a second later Aidan was slamming back inside him. His hands pressed Jonas hips down toward the bed for a better angle, in turn putting the boy in an even more vulnerable position as he was forced to use all his muscles to hold himself in position.

“Fuck yes, right there. Good boy. Don’t move.” Aidan was already a little breathy. He started fucking him in earnest, a punishing rhythm that left Jonas no room to do anything but take it. And fuck was that good. “God you feel so good, little slut. Fuck. My good little whore, you love my cock don’t you?” Jonas could only moan and nod again, he was so turned on he knew all Aidan would have to do is touch him and he would burst. He also knew Aidan wouldn’t. “That’s right, good little toy. Fuck you’re so good. My perfect little set of holes, so warm and eager. This is all you want, isn’t it? To be full of my cock every minute of every day?”

He loved it when Aidan talked, hearing the filth spill from his lips, get breathier and breathier the closer he got. He wanted to talk back, to say yes, please, it’s all I want. Use me, Daddy, please, please. So he just moaned more and clenched his walls around Aidan’s cock. His Daddy moaned, thrusts getting sharper and deeper and Jonas could feel him getting close so he tightened again, working his walls around him like a massage. 

“Fuck, that’s right. Good boy. So good. Fuck.” He delivered a sharp slap to Jonas’ cheek, then tangled a hand in his hair and shoved his face further into the mattress. “Fuck. So good. So tight for me. Fuck, you want me to cum in you, pup? Want Daddy to fill you up?”

God. Yes. Please. 

He moaned helplessly, trying to answer by tightening around him again.

“Good boy. Fuck.” His thrusts stuttered and he shoved in as deep as he could go. His hand stayed clenched in Jonas’ hair for another minute until Jonas felt him stop twitching inside him. Aidan pulled out slowly, both hands moving to Jonas’ hips to hold him in place. The boy whimpered at being left empty, and propped his hips back in the air, spreading his legs further. Aidan chuckled. “Did you want something, little boy?”

He groaned, all he could do was twitch his hips and hope Aidan would take pity on him.

Which, of course, he didn’t. All he did was hum softly, raising his fingers to run them delicately over Jonas’ cock. 

“Poor thing, look how turned on you are.” He moved his fingers to trace around Jonas’ other hole, playing with the moisture there. “You’re dripping, I bet you could cum in seconds if I let you, couldn’t you?” He pushed a finger inside him and Jonas almost cried out. “Too bad toys don’t get to cum.” He did cry out this time as Aidan’s digit left him and he stood up. “Stay there, I’ll be back to untie you in a minute.” 

Jonas collapsed onto the bed with a pained little whimper, hips twitching helplessly against the mattress, not quite right to get any pressure. 

By the time Aidan came back, he’d accepted his fate, still dripping wet but his breathing back to normal and resigned. 

“Good boy.” Aidan cooed and his hands went to work unwinding the rope from Jonas’ arms. When he was free, Aidan removed the gag and helped his boy move his arms back into a normal position, mumbling comforting nonsense to him as he hissed and winced at moving his sore muscles. “Good boy, you did so good. Come on.” Aidan settled back on the pillows and Jonas crawled up into his embrace. “Here, water.” Aidan held a straw to his lips and he obediently took a few sips. “Good boy. How are you feeling?”

“Kinda like I wanna punch you in the throat, but also really, really good.”

Aidan laughed softly. “I’ll take it.” He kissed Jonas’ forehead. “That was fun.”

“Yeah, it was.” He buried his face in Aidan’s chest, dropping a kiss on his sternum and mumbling, “sorry for being bad.”

“It’s okay. You weren’t really, I just needed an excuse to do that to you.” 

“Dick.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”


End file.
